I'll Love You for a Thousand More
by WhiteRosePhoenix
Summary: *Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

I'll Love You for a Thousand More

A Fairy Tail Fan fiction

Summary: Lucy and Lisanna accidently stayed behind during the Tenrou Arc because of a mission they took right before the core members left. After other members of Fairy Tail left the guild, both the girls left and formed an independent guild, called Fallen Angels. But, when the Tenrou group returns, will Lucy and Lisanna return to their mates in Fairy Tail, or will they stay where they were able to spread their wings? Warning: Characters are OOC

Chapter 1: Returning

Lucy POV

"Ohayo minna! We're back!" I yelled as I pushed through the doors into the guild, Lisanna following behind me. I stood in the front for a moment, looking around.

Then I asked Bisca, who was one of the only people I saw in the guild hall. "Where is everyone?"

She looked up at me, and said, "While you guys were on your mission, most of the members left for the S-Class trials. What took you so long anyways? Before she left, Mira said that your job wasn't supposed to take that long."

Lisanna spoke up, seeing me start to fume. "Once we got there, we were notified that our client had just left for a business trip and wouldn't be back for two days."

*Flashback*

No POV

 _"I'm very sorry," The head maid started._

" _But the Master just left on a business trip to Amethyst city._ **(AN: Did I make this town up? I really only know Hargeon, Clover town and Magnolia)** _Only he has the information that you will need to find the monster plaguing the town, so you will have to stay close until he returns."_

 _Lucy and Lisanna nodded, and Lucy asked, "Are there any good hotels in this town? We were very rushed coming here and didn't have the chance to look around that much."_

" _No need to worry about accommodations." The maid said._

" _The Master prepared for those who came for the job to stay in the mansion. There are many people coming and going through here, so the Master always has at least two rooms prepared." She led the two mages to some adjacent rooms, spoke with Lisanna for a moment, and then ushered them through the doors._

 _"If you have any need for me during your stay," she started again, "just ask one of the other maids for Felicia and I'll be there as soon as I can." She bowed and backed out of the room, as Lucy jumped onto the large canopy bed and sighed, "This is absolutely incredible!"_

 _Lisanna giggled at this, and said, "It is. Felicia told me that there should be a door connecting our rooms and…here it is!" She grabbed the handle, and pulled open the door, revealing a light blue room, the opposite of the dark blue room Lucy was lying in._

" _Oh!" Lisanna gasped. "It's beautiful!"_

" _Girls," knocked Felicia, "it's about time for dinner, so come down whenever you're ready."_

 _They both gasped, and Lucy rushed to her bags, opening one and rifling through the clothes in it._

" _What are you doing?" Lisanna asked._

" _Getting changed." She replied. "I don't think it would be very appropriate to go down all dirty from our journey here, to a dinner in a mansion." Lisanna nodded at her statement, and went through her own bags to find a nice outfit. They both eventually tracked down the stairs, Lucy wearing a dark blue, sleeveless sundress, with a fitted bodice, and a golden sash around the waist, brown gladiator sandals adorning her feet. Lisanna was wearing a light blue, knee length skirt, a white blouse, and black ankle boots._

 _*Time skip: After dinner*_

 _"Hey Lucy, where are you going?" Lisanna asked her friend._

" _Out to the garden. I meditate with one of my spirits, Capricorn, every night to increase my magical reserves. I haven't been doing it recently, since Natsu has been sneaking into my house earlier every night." She replied, continuing to walk._

 _There was a silence between them for a moment before Lisanna asked, "Can I join you? Sometimes I just feel like I'm holding Mira-san and Elf-nee-san back on missions and when I don't go with-"_

" _I know how you feel Lisanna." Lucy cut her off. "That's how I feel with Team Natsu sometimes, because I don't have the brute strength that the others do, but this is really only occasionally. So that's why I started meditating. So I could make up for my lack of brute strength with my magic reserves."_

 _Lisanna nodded, then decided she wanted to know more about her companion and asked, "Doesn't it actually take more magic then most would think to summon a Celestial spirit, let alone hold it out for a battle, and power its attacks?" Lucy looked at her, surprised about her question for a moment._

 _Then she nodded, saying, "It actually does," she smiled. "To summon a spirit, and then battle with it for an extended period of time takes about as much magic as one, maybe two Roars from a Dragon Slayer, depending on the spirit, how many attacks you use, and what caliber the attacks are. Say, if I were to summon Aquarius, and she let me keep her out for a while, and she kept attacking, never on the defensive, that would use the same amount of magic of about two Dragon Slayer's Roars. But, anyways, how did you know about this Lisanna?"_

" _Before the Anima brought me to Edolas I read a lot of the books in the Guild library, where a lot of books were on Lost or almost Lost magics, and since there were some Celestial mages out there, there weren't many books on it, but there were some." She replied. Both the mages continued to talk throughout the night, soon falling asleep in the garden._

 _*Time skip: 2 days*_

 _The morning the Master of the house came back the servants were bustling. Soon the large doors swung open, letting a man about Makarov's age through. As he walked in, the two mages followed him up the main stairs and into his office, where he gave them an envelope about what they were supposed to get rid of._

 _"When you have gotten rid of the beast plaguing our town, come back here and I'll give you the payment." He said to them, sending them off. They walked to a clearing on the outside of town, and sat down, starting to read the file._

 _Lucy read the first part out loud, saying, "There are two different, conflicting testimonies, one saying that the beast has a more wolf-like shape than others, but the weird part is that some say it has brown fur and green eyes, while others say the beast has black fur and golden eyes."_

" _Alright." Lisanna replied. "We should start looking for them and if we don't find them within two hours we'll come back here." Lucy nodded and started to head away, before Lisanna threw her something._

" _Take this communications lacrima," she said. "and contact me if you find them." Lucy nodded and continued into the town, while Lisanna headed for the surrounding forest._

 _*Time skip: 1 hour*_

 _"Lucy!" Lucy heard from the lacrima she was carrying. "Hurry to my coordinates, follow Pyxis_ **(Is this how you spell her spirit? I think it is)** _, but hurry! I found the 'beasts' but they're really just large wolves, and there are hunters trying to capture them. They've already got the brown one in a cage. I can't do anything without attracting their attention, and they have big guns."_

 _"I'll be right there." Lucy replied, summoning Pyxis. She rushed to where her job partner was, and found her hiding in some bushes, about a yard away from where the hunters were._

 _"We have to confront them. Why don't you summon one of your spirits to help us?" Lisanna said._

 _"Okay." Lucy replied. She then turned away from the sight, and moved to where she could summon a spirit without gaining the hunters attention._

 _"Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" She called, and as he appeared, she told him their plan._

 _They all stood, Lisanna going first, and calling out, "What are you doing? It's our job to rid the town of these beasts."_

 _One hunter, who was holding the black one back with a leash, looked at the mages and spirit, and called out, "Well, if you want 'em so much, take 'em!" He released the black one, who came barreling towards the mages at a daunting speed._

 _Loke jumped in front of them, smashing his fist to the ground while calling out, "Regulus Shield!" His attack created a golden shield in front of the two, which saved them from being hit of the large wolf, but also gave the hunters time to escape. As the shield faded, the black wolf ran to the cage where the brown one was, and sniffed the side, whining, unable to let it out._

 _"Loke," Lucy called to him as he stood up. "Help the other one out and we'll take the leash off of the free wolf." He nodded, as they both went to play their own roles in freeing the two wolves, who they had guessed were mates. Finally setting them both free, Loke disappeared back to the spirit world with a golden flash, just as the two wolves disappeared deeper into the forest. Lucy and Lisanna then walked back to the mansion for their pay, wanting to return to Magnolia, and their guild. They soon arrived at the large house in which they had stayed, with the sun still high in the sky, they took their pay from the Master of the house, and left to the train station._

*End Flashback*

Lucy POV

"And so that's why the mission took longer than we had originally expected." I spoke up to finish what Lisanna had been saying. Bisca nodded.

"That makes a lot of sense actually. Reports come from many missions from around that area that some of the people aren't too magic-friendly. Given that Emerald City is a large hunting area, the hunters trying to take over your job is really no surprise." She replied.

"Well," I started. "I'm going to get a good night's rest, what without Natsu sneaking in through my window." I chuckled.

"Hey Lisanna!" She looked up.

"Would you want to come over to my apartment tonight? We could have some more bonding like how we were during the mission, so that we could work better together on anymore missions we take while the others are on Tenrou Island." After I said this, she smiled at me, and nodded.

"Alright! I'll come over around five, given it's only an hour until then." I smiled back and walked to the doors, pushing them open.

"See you then, Lisanna! Bye everyone! See you tomorrow!"

 **So how'd you like it guys? The next chapter will come soon, I swear, for this story and my others. New Year's Revolution: Update more, but sadly that was also what I gave up for Lent, so I'm back now! More will come soon though, given that I still wrote during the Lenten season. See you next time!**

 **Signing off,**

 **~WhiteRosePhoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Love You for a Thousand More**

 **AN: So sorry that this chapter has taken so long guys! I kinda forgot that I even had this story, but, I'm updating it again! So, it's back! (Also, I only own any OCs that I throw in, like the hunter and the two wolves). Thank you, and read on!**

Chapter 2: Bonding

Lisanna POV

After Lucy left the guild, I walked behind the bar, deciding to take Mira's place while she was away at the trials. I looked around, trying to gain a sense of how Mira ran her bar, but only found a mess.

"Hey Bisca?" I called out to the closest mage.

"Yeah?" She turned to me from where she was talking to Alzack.

"Was there a fight while Lucy and I were gone? Because it's a mess back here, and Mira-nee is usually pretty organized." She laughed for a minute, before fully facing me.

"Jet and Droy wanted to get a drink and the only other woman in the guild at the time was Laki. So they walked up to her and asked her to try her hand behind the bar." She shook her head slightly.

"Did she hurt them too badly?"

"Actually no, she did try. But when she couldn't make sense of how Mira's organizing worked, she organized herself. Her way. That's what happened." I burst out laughing at the thought of someone not from our family figuring out Mira-nee's organizing style.

"Classic Mira-nee. Her organizing is a family secret." I could barely speak through my giggles, and as Bisca looked at me, she joined in.

"Now if you'll excuse me Bisca-san, I have to reorganize." She shot me a smile and waved off my comment.

"Don't you worry about it Lisanna. I have to practice with Alzack anyways."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed.

"Not like that! We're practicing our magic together!" She yelled.

"Alright then Bisca-san. I'll let you get to that." I giggled again as I waved her off.

"See you Lisanna!" As she left the guild, I looked back down at the bar, and made my way over to the pile of glasses.

' _Time to get to work.'_

*Timeskip: Two hours later*

"Alright, I finished up cleaning the outside of the bar, organized the refrigerator, freezer, and the rest of the kitchen. Do I have anything else to-" As I checked things off on my list, I looked up at the clock hanging inside the guild and shrieked.

"Oh my Mavis, when did it get so late! I have to meet Lucy!" I threw down my list and ran out the door, calling out a goodbye to the people still in the guild. I ran through the streets to the house I shared with Mira-nee and Elfman-nii, throwing open the door. As I stood in the doorway, I huffed slightly.

"Oh Elfman-nii, you never do like to have things in just one place." Clothes and shoes were everywhere, but some were placed with their match, so I guess Mira-nee came through here at least once. As I looked around our house, I couldn't help but feel like I'm forgetting about something.

"Oh right, I have to get to Lucy's!" I jumped into the house, swinging the door shut behind me, and wasted no time picking up what I needed.

 _'Would Lucy want me to bring a snack?'_ I thought as I looked at a platter of food Mira-nee must have prepared just before she left. _'I'll bring some food just in case.'_ I grabbed a few unbaked items, as well as some of Mira-nee's cooking and threw it into a basket that we had lying around.

"Alright, I think that's everything." I looked around my house once more, before leaving to Lucy's, making sure to lock the door behind me. As I walked towards Lucy's apartment, I couldn't help but admire her view.

 _'Now I know why Lucy picked this apartment. It's quite beautiful here.'_ Though I do love our little house near the woods, sometimes I do wish we were a bit closer to the guild. Soon enough, I reached Strawberry Street and climbed the stairs of the apartment building Lucy said she lived in.

"Alright, this is her apartment. I wonder if she's home." I talked to myself for a minute before finally knocking on her door. Then I heard a crash inside and opened the door, finding it unlocked. The sight that reached my eyes was a startled Lucy standing in her little kitchenette with wide eyes and a pot on the ground. She shook her head, before picking up the pot and turning towards me.

"Sorry about that Lisanna." She chuckled. "I'm just used to people entering either when I'm not here, or however they want, _especially through the window._ " She had said the last part to herself, but it reached my ears as I moved closer to her.

"Don't worry about it Lucy, I'm just sorry that I startled you. Are you alright?" I looked over my friend and didn't see anything visibly wrong with her.

"I'm fine Lisanna. I was just a bit shocked when I heard a knock at my door. Now, I was just going to make some soup, but I see you've brought some food as well. Why don't we see what we can make together?" I smiled at her, and nodded happily.

"Let's do it!" She chuckled at my enthusiasm, and soon enough what we made was ready. As we sat down and ate, she asked me a few questions.

"How did the guild look?"

"It was so quiet without everyone there." I gushed. "It almost didn't feel like Fairy Tail. Almost." I laughed at the end, and as I saw Lucy's look, I explained how my day went.

"That seems like something Jet, Droy and Laki would do. Though, I must saw, I'm surprised Laki didn't go after those two for the woman thing." She said as I finished my story.

"Truth be told, so am I." I giggled. We talked throughout the night, and soon enough we both fell asleep where we were.

*Timeskip: Two months later*

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and there still wasn't any news from the group of mages that went to the S-Class trials. A journey into the archives with Lucy had us finding that usually the Trials only last a few weeks, so the guild was beginning to get antsy.

"Who should be the next Master if Master Makarov is gone?" and "What happened to them?" were questions I heard a lot while standing behind the bar. I had taken up Mira-nee's old position behind the bar, and was training a new recruit named Kinana to help out when I went on missions with Lucy. We both had a lot of spare time on our hands, since we took missions about once a month, and I was working behind the bar while she was going through old papers of Master Makarov's.

For a while, we had thought that Fairy Tail was majorly indebted to another, smaller, guild in Magnolia, but as Lucy went through the papers and receipts, she found out that we only owed about 5 jewel. They still bothered us occasionally, but once Laki beat them back once, they didn't bother the guild anymore.

Lucy and I had grown closer as well, as we waited for news from the mages at the S-Class trials. We've gone on a few more missions, and gained a good reputation in the surrounding towns, but in some towns out in the mountains, any Fairy Tail mages were still thought of as majorly destructive. The doors slammed open, and I jumped a bit.

"Where is the Master of Fairy Tail?" A Rune Knight stepped in, looking around the room with a few council members behind him.

"The Master isn't here at the moment. He and many of our mages went to Tenrou Island for our guild's S-Class trials." I called out, stepping out from behind the bar.

"Yes, well…" He paused and cleared his throat. "That is what Captain Lahar is here to talk to you about." He stepped to the side and a man our guild knew too well stepped up. Captain Lahar was notorious for trying to lay penalties on Fairy Tail mages whenever he could, even if it was for some minor offense.

"Mages of Fairy Tail." He called out. "I regret to inform you that you will not be hearing from your Master or any of the mages from Tenrou Island, now or anytime in the future." This caught everyone's attention. "Tenrou Island has been destroyed. The Black Dragon, known as Acnologia, destroyed your island and killed everyone on it. The island has disappeared as has the dragon. Now you, as the remaining mages of Fairy Tail have three choices: keep you guild running and appoint a new Guild Master to oversee you, join another guild, or work with the Magic Council." Gasps ran through the crowd at the thought of abandoning our guild and Bisca stood up from the back of the guild.

"I can only speak for myself, but I know that I will never abandon this guild, no matter what happens to it!" Cries of agreement ran through the mages in the guild, and the Council members as well as the Rune Knights turned and left through the still open doors. From where I stood, I looked over to Lucy, who was still standing where she had come out from the guild's library.

"Lucy." I called out to my friend. "Are you alright?" She shook her head, falling down to the ground while supporting herself with the wall behind her. I rushed over to her to help her sit back up, as I heard her whisper.

"Natsu. Gray. Happy. Master. Juvia. Elfman. Evergreen. Freed. They're all dead." She looked up at me with despair in her eyes. She looked around the guild hall before shaking her head. "I don't know if I can stay here with all these memories."

"I know Lucy." I helped her stand up before sitting her down at the bar. "I know."

 _'Can we stay here?'_ I looked at the blond before me, watching as she sank into her seat. Then I looked around the guild hall. _'But also can we leave?'_

 **AN: Hey guys! Second update in like three days, dang that's pretty good for me! Shoot me a PM or post a comment if you spot any mistakes! Thanks in advance!**

 **Also, I will say, the wolves will be coming back in a future chapter.**

 **See you next time, WhiteRosePhoenix!**


End file.
